vive les defis!
by kage ookami51
Summary: Hinamori et Matsumoto s'ennuient et entrainent Hitsugaya dans un petit jeu.
1. un defi appetissant

Ca gene quelqu'un si je dis qu'ils m'appartiennent?non, vaut mieux pas.

* * *

-« Je te dis que c'est impossible. »

-« Bien sur que si ! Je vais te montrer, Hitsugaya kun. »

-« Taichô. »

-« Hein ? Où ça ? » Demanda Hinamori en regardant tout autour d'elle.

-« Devant toi. » Répliqua le jeune capitaine, hésitant encore entre l'irritation et un certain découragement. « Mais je te répète que personne ne peut avaler une pastèque entière en si peu de temps. »

-« Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour dire, ça. »

-« Je suis juste un cas à part. »

-« N'empêche, elle marque un point, taichô. »

Se sentant légèrement abandonné par les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient à ses cotés, Hitsugaya laissa tomber la discussion.

Le commencement de tout cela était simple : Matsumoto s'ennuyant, bien qu'il y ait encore une grande pile de dossiers sur son bureau, elle avait invité Hinamori à venir faire un tour à la 10° division. La jeune lieutenant avait accepté, empêchant Hitsugaya, qui n'avait pas envie de passer pour un mini tyran devant elle, d'enguirlander sa lieutenant.

Matsumoto proposa un jeu où chacun, à tour de rôle, devait relever un défi, et Hitsugaya, face aux grands yeux brillants de joie de son amie, n'avait pas osé dire non. C'est ainsi que les trois shinigami se retrouvèrent , les uns à faire des pompes ou autres épreuves physiques, les autres à chanter, danser,.. Bref, à se couvrir de ridicule.

Matsumoto avait lancé comme défi à Hinamori de manger quelque chose de volumineux en 60 secondes, lui laissant le choix de l'aliment. La jeune fille avait choisi une pastèque, sachant qu'il y en avait à la 10° division.

A présent, elle avait devant elle le fruit, découpé en tranches, et commença à le dévorer. Elle parvint à en engloutir une petite moitié, mais, malheureusement pour elle, elle fut incapable de continuer, et surtout dans le temps imparti . Le jeune capitaine alla lancer une vanne à Hinamori, du style « tel est pris qui croyait prendre », quand il fit que la jeune fille ne semblait pas vraiment dans son assiette. Matsumoto partit alors à la recherche d'un médicament très efficace contre les crises de foie, et qui marchait très bien avec elle.

-« Mais elle, quand elle veut soulager son foie, c'est rarement parce qu'elle a trop mangé. » Lança Hitsugaya, histoire d'au moins faire sourire son amie.

Mais Matsumoto tardant à revenir, le jeune prodige amena lui-même un remède à la jeune fille. Celle-ci, pour le remercier, déposa sur sa joue un léger bisou. Le garçon lui jeta un coup d'œil et, alors qu'elle allait reprendre sa position initiale, donna à son tour un baiser à son amie, mais cette fois, pas sur la joue.

-« Ben quoi ? Tu avais encore de la pastèque sur le coin de la bouche, et avec ton défi, j'ai même pas pu en manger. » Lança-il, voyant Hinamori ouvrir de grands yeux suite à son geste.

Cette phrase aurait pu atteindre le but recherché, qui était de nier tout évènement spécial, si les joues du capitaine n'avait pas pris une légère teinte rosée.

-« Et bien, je crois que je mangerai plus souvent de la pastèque ! » Répondit à son tour Hinamori, donnant aux joues de son ami la couleur de la chair du fruit en question.

* * *

avec un peu de chance et d'inspiration, ça risque de devenir un recueil de one-shots. Vous en pensez quoi? 


	2. Un defi séduisant

Entre une lieutenant alcoolico-dépravée et une amie d'enfance qui n'osait pas dire non à cette dernière, Hitsugaya Tôshirô le sentait mal ce jeu.

Matsumoto fut obligée d'aller jouer la carte de la séduction auprès d'un élément du duo de tête de chaque division (mis à part la 10°, la 5° pour ne pas embêter Hina-chan, et la 4° qui était dirigée par 2 femmes). Résultats, entre autres, Ichimaru tyrannisa encore plus Kira qui avait bénéficié du gag, Nanao faillit étrangler ou Matsumoto pour son gage, ou son capitaine pour avoir l'air conquis, une proposition pour améliorer encore son corps par un barjot peinturluré de noir et blanc, …et l'indifférence totale des capitaines de la 6° et 9° division pendant que leurs lieutenants étaient morts de jalousie.

Par pur vengeance, ou par pur sadisme, l'influence d'Ichimaru étant plus importante qu'on ne le croirait, Matsumoto décréta que son cher et tendre capitaine devrait se balader dans tout le Seireitei, vêtu et maquillé tel une véritable jeune fille.

Bien entendu, le principal concerné commença à beugler sur sa lieutenant, mais l'intervention de la lieutenant de la 5° changea tout. Apres une heure de travestissement en tous genres, le pauvre capitaine fut enfin libéré et partit accomplir son défi.

-« Faites attention aux pervers qui pourraient traîner dans le coin. En tous cas, vous êtes très mignonne comme ça. Et pas de shunpo !»

« Surtout ne pas exploser, ne pas exploser,… » se répétait Hitsugaya, sachant que s'il refusait, le gage de contrepartie serait encore pire. Mais il fallait bien avouer que les deux jeunes femmes avaient parfaitement réussit leur coup. A un tel point que le pauvre garçon fut sifflé à plusieurs reprises, mais, n'ayant pas Hyôrinmaru, il ne put rien contre les impudents. L'un d'eux le coinça même dans un coin en réclamant un baiser.

Hitsugaya , tout en se demandant si Kenpachi apprécierait de se voir retourner l'un de ses shinigami sous forme de sculpture de glace et si Matsumoto lui était vraiment indispensable, accepta de lui faire un micro baiser sur la joue.

Il regagna alors sa division à pleine vitesse, et fila se débarbouiller. A son retour, il raconta toute l'histoire à ses comparses. Matsumoto, qui en fut malade de rire, sortit quelques instants. Hinamori, quant à elle, demanda à son ami :

-« Tu l'as vraiment embrassé ? »

Hitsugaya acquiesça en grognant.

-« Et comment ? »

-« Comme ça. » Dit-il en embrassant son amie sur la joue.

-« Même pas comme ça ? » Demanda Hinamori, sans trop savoir ce qu'il lui prenait, en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son ami.

-« Remontre-moi. Je n'ai pas bien vu. »


	3. Chapter 3

Toshirô ayant menacé de transformer sa fukutaichô en statue de glace si elle ne cessait de le taquiner, Hinamori avoua que, bien qu'elle adore Tobiume et qu'elle soit un excellent zanpakutô, ça aurait pu être amusant si elle avait eu un zanpakuto qui lui aurait permis de créer quelque chose de beau.

-« Allons, l'utilité d'un sabre est juste le combat, Hinamori! Qui en a quelque chose à faire que ça soit beau ou non? »

-« Taichô, c'est juste que vous avez peur d'être battu si on faisait un concours! » S'exclama en riant Rangiku.

Le jeune prodige allait protester quand Hina chan approuva l'idée du concours.

-« Allons, Hitsugaya kun, ça pourrait être amusant non? Et cette fois, rien de ridicule. »

-« Et le gagnant aura un récompense! »

Devant l'enthousiasme débordant de l'une et de l'autre, Hitsugaya finit par abandonner toute résistance et accepta de participer. Ils se rendirent donc dans la cour de la 10e, afin d'avoir assez de place pour montrer leurs talents artistiques avec leurs armes.

Vu qu'elle était l'ainée, Matsumoto fut la première à commencer et créa à l'aide de Haineko une sorte de mini tourbillon qui se divisa en comètes de cendres qui, après un ballet aérien de quelques secondes, se rejoignirent avant d'exploser en feu d'artifice.

La galanterie aurait voulu que cela soit Hinamori qui passe ensuite mais celle-ci ayant besoin d'un peu de préparation laissa sa place à son ami, qui exécuta une statue géante de glace.

Impressionnée, la fukutaichô de la 5e applaudit.

-« C'est merveilleux, Shirô chan! Tu es vraiment très fort. »

Agréablement surpris par le compliment, le jeune garçon ne râla même pas à causer du surnom qui avait refait son apparition. Rangiku, elle, avait l'air plus sceptique.

-« C'est sur que c'est joli mais... pour un petit génie, vous auriez pu mieux faire, taichô! » Ajouta elle avec un grand sourire.

Coupant court à la dispute qui s'annonçait, Hina chan dit qu'elle était prête. Elle se plaça au milieu de la cour, lance 2 boules de feu haut vers le ciel avec son sabre et, pendant ce temps, créa une toile de kidô. Les 2 boules se percutèrent et retombèrent en petites étincelles jusqu'à la toile qui s'embrasa légèrement, dessinant des arabesques au dessus de leur tête. Soudain, la toile d'énergie se déchira et le feu se répandit au sol et sur les bâtiments. Il aurait sans doute réduit la 10e en cendres si Tôshirô n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'utiliser sa glace, créant ainsi une énorme nuage de vapeur dans toute la cour.

Quand celui-ci fut dissipé, Hinamori, la tête basse, remercia son ami et s'excusa d'être aussi peu douée.

-« En tout cas, c'est sûr que je n'ai pas gagné mais bon, je m'y attendais... »

En entendant ces mots, Matsumoto consola son amie, en lui disant que c'était très réussi et bien plus beau que ce qu'avait fait son taichô, bien que plus explosif. Pour éviter qu'elle ne continue à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, Hitsugaya lui dit que vu qu'elle avait gagné, elle avait droit à une récompense et qu'elle pouvait aller la chercher.

-« Tu sais, Momo... ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, j'aurais dit que c'était toi qui avait gagné ... » Avoua le petit génie une fois sa fukutaichô éloignée. « Même s'il t'est impossible de manier à ton gré la forme de ton sabre ou ce qu'il produit, tu as créé quelque chose d'extra... »

Rassurée, au moins un peu, grâce à l'effort de son ami, Hina chan se mit à rire légèrement

-« Alors j'ai aussi droit à ce que je veux comme récompense? »

Son camarade acquiesça et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui avait volé un baiser.

-« Pourtant » Dit il, les joues rouges. « ce n'est pas moi qui devrais avoir une récompense... »


End file.
